


Hot in Here

by NikoleStilinski24



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Based on this prompt.“Ahh it’s too hot in this room!”“Yeah sorry, that’s probably because I’m here.”





	Hot in Here

**Author's Note:**

> I don't recall where I got this prompt, somewhere on Tumblr...If it is your prompt please let me know! No copyright intended.

“Carlos you can’t be serious? Does he even know that you have feelings for him?” Audrey said. She was my best friend other than the other three VK’s who came over with me.

“No. No of course not. Why is that so shocking? He’s beautiful, masculine, and smart…” at this her head tilted to the side and her eyebrows shot up in the universal sign of ‘really?’. “Ya okay he’s not all that smart, but he is kind hearted.” I told her.

We were on the way back from watching Jay, Lonnie, Ben, and Chad at tourney practice. Audrey had caught me looking at Jay’s sweaty body for too long which started this whole conversation.

“Its shocking because last week you were dating Jane and now your in to Jay?” Audrey asked me.

“I have always been into Jay ever since we had to search for Maleficent’s staff on the isle. As for Jane that’s kinda why we broke up. She saw that I had feelings for Jay.” I explained.

What no one knew was that I liked both of them and wished that we could be together the three of us but I guess that was too much to hope for.

“Oh I see. Then you definitely need to tell him how you feel Carlos.” She encouraged.

“But what if I screw up our friendship. How would I even…” I asked her shyly. Too shy to even finish the sentence.

“Try to surprise him by joking around with him that you want to slap that butt or something.” Audrey laughed out, I pushed her shoulder playfully. “No seriously you have to start being confident in yourself your a great catch Carlos he would be stupid to not know that. Maybe you should sit him down and just tell him.”

“Yeah maybe. Thanks Audrey.” I hugged her.

We had gotten to my room so after hugging her I went to unlock my door. We went to my sketch pad and started to talk about what Evie and I had already come up with so far for the wedding reception for Mal and Ben. Audrey started giving me a lot of ideas to sketch out so I was furiously taking them down as fast as she spoke them.

Several minutes later the door opened. I turned to see Jay walk in he had a huge smile on until he closed the door.

“Ahh it’s too hot in this room!” He grimaced. Taking his jersey off revealing his plain white tee that was sweat stained in the armpits and around his neck. Mmmm yum!

“Yeah sorry, that’s probably because I’m here.” I told him, somehow managing to wink at him without it looking like I had something in my eye.

“Yeah probably.” He commented while turning to his dresser.

“Yeah..wait..what?” I asked him.

“I'm going to go Carlos, but good for you. Chad is meeting me at the food court sooo...” Audrey told me rushing out of the room. I knew though that was a lie to give me and Jay space to talk alone. She was a great friend.

“I said that you're right it probably is hot in here because your in here. Your very hot Los. I thought you knew that!” Jay smiled cheekly at me.

“No I… I...I didn't know that Jay. Do you like me...like like me?” I asked meekly going back to my shy self.

“Yeah Carlos, for a long time now. Would you be my boyfriend?”

“YEAH...I mean yea that would be cool.” I shouted which made him laugh, I joined in with him.

“Good!” Said Jay right before he moved in and kissed me.

It was a chaste kiss but it was one of the best things to happen to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed any tags, and if you liked it! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
